Katzenjammer
by Micrognomi
Summary: [AU ] Als Corazon den kleinen Katzenhybrid beim Essenklau erwischt, kann er nicht anders als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Voller Misstrauen und Hass Menschen gegenüber versucht das kleine Katzenkind zu entkommen, aber Corazon ist hartnäckig. Und Stück für Stück gelingt es ihm, das Vertrauen des Hybriden für sich zu gewinnen...[Yaoi, KiddLaw in future]


Hallo und Herzlich willkommen zu meiner FF "Katzenjammer" :).  
Ich bin wieder in den Genuss des Schreibens gekommen und da ich inzwischen wieder One Piece verfolge, wollte ich eben dazu eine FF mit euch teilen ;)

Zu jedem Kapitel werde ich auf Warnungen hinweisen, sollte es nötig sein. Sollte ich mal eine Warnung vergessen haben, wo ihr denkt sie sei nötig, fühlt euch frei mir Bescheid zu geben!

**Allgemeiner Hinsweis:** Diese FF wird im späteren Verlauf auf jeden Fall **Smut-Szenen** sowie **sexuelle Belästigung** beinhalten. You are warned.

**Pairing:** KidLaw, CoraLaw(?), DofLaw(?)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece und seine Charaktere gehören ©Eiichiro Oda , nicht mir

* * *

_Hybride sind Menschen, die tierische Eigenschaften aufweisen. Sowohl physisch, als auch charakteristisch. Ganz normal leben Hybride mit den Menschen zusammen. Es zeigt sich jedoch immer wieder, dass Hybride dem Menschen untergeordnet sind. [...]_

Grau bedeckte den weiten Horizont. Kleine und große, weiße Flocken nieselten leise vom Himmel herab, sie zierten die gesamte Landschaft in weiß.  
Es war Winter.  
Und im Norden war der Winter stets kalt und erbarmungslos. Wem kein warmes zu Hause erwartete, dem erwartete mit Wahrscheinlichkeit der Tod.  
Donquixote Rosinante, Corazon bloß von allen genannt, saß in einem kleinen, warmen Café der wunderschönen Stadt "Grand Line City", an diesen frühen Nachmittag. Er schaute hinaus, sein Blick war gen Markt gewandt. Gedankenverloren tippte er immer wieder an die Tasse Kaffe und beobachtete die Menschen, welche an diesem trüben und doch schönen Tag die Stadt passierten. Kinder trollten im Schnee, Pärchen gingen Hand in Hand, Menschen die in Eile waren, Menschen die auf dem Weg ins warme Zuhause waren, Menschen die sich unterhielten.  
Manchmal schien es zu friedlich hier.

Sein Blick wanderte mal von links nach rechts, geradeaus, dann wieder nach rechts.  
Am Ende blieb sein Blick bei einem Fischhändler stehen. Er unterhielt sich mit einer jungen Frau. Es schien ein heiteres Gespräch zu sein, immer wieder lachte die Frau auf, ihre Augen strahlten voller Freude, _Liebe_, während sie mit ihm sprach.  
Doch weder der Verkäufer noch die Frau zogen sein Interesse, viel mehr war es ein kleines Bündel, das sich unbemerkt dem Stand näherte. Still und heimlich tastete es in eines der Kästen und ließ Fische mitgehen.  
Eigentlich wäre es Corazon egal gewesen, aber die Ohren sowie der Schweif und die _Größe_ des Bündels hatten seine Neugierde geweckt.  
Er stand auf und legte Geld neben die Tasse. Sein Kaffee war schon lange kalt.

Verdutzt trottete Corazon am Fischhändler vorbei, gleich rechts in die Gasse hinein. Sicher war das kleine Etwas dort abgebogen, die Spuren waren noch frisch - gut erkennbar.  
Es war eine schmale, lange Gasse. Er musste aber nicht weit in die Gasse gehen. Die Spur endete bereits einige Meter am Anfang der Gasse, dort wo ein großer Müllcontainer stand. Versucht unbemerkt zu bleiben schlich er sich an. Nicht ganz einfach, wenn der Schnee unter den Schuhen knirschte.  
Gerade als er den letzten Schritt ansetzen wollte, das kleine Bündel auf frischer Tat erwischen wollen, rutschte er aus.  
"Huh?!"  
"Nyah?!"

_FLUMP!_

Es war still um beide herum - keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Lediglich der Wind pfiff durch die Gasse.  
Das Bündel sah den großen Mann mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Fauchend sprang es aus der Hocke auf und wich einige Schritte zurück. Es verengte seine Augen, den gestohlenen Fisch an seine Brust gedrückt, als hätte es Angst, der Mann würde es ihm klauen - ihn entlarven und vergelten.  
Corazon konnte indes nichts weiter tun als das Bündel anzustarren.  
Ihn täuschten seine Augen wirklich nicht: dieses Bündel hatte Katzenohren und einen Schweif. Und es war ein _Kind_.  
Beim genauerem Betrachten fiel ihm schließlich auf, in welchen Zustand sich der Kleine befand.  
Das Kind sah _grauenvoll_ aus. Verschmutzt und schwächlich - mager. Weiße Flecken zierten seinen kleinen Körper. Sein Atem ging immer wieder schwer. Er zitterte - er schien krank zu sein.  
"Was willst du?!", die Stimme klang schwach, dennoch bestimmt. Corazon rappelte sich langsam vom kalten Boden auf, klopfte den Schnee von Beinen und Po ab. Er räusperte sich.  
"Wer bist du, Kleiner?", fragte er, die Frage des Kleinen ignoriert. Er wagte einen Schritt auf das kleine Ding zu, woraufhin dieser fauchend einige Schritte zurück wich, "Ich habe gefragt, was du willst!".  
_Biestig_  
Zu signalisieren, dass Corazon ihm nichts tun wollte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände.  
"Nun. Ich saß in einem Café und trank genüsslich meinen Kaffee, beobachtete das Geschehen draußen, bis ich ein kleines, hopsendes Ding sah, das am Fischstand Fische stibitzt hat. Weil meine Augen mich zu trügen schienen, Katzenohren und einen Schweif zu sehen, wollte ich mich vergewissern. Und was muss ich feststellen? Ein kleines Katzenhybridenkind. Klein und schwach. Bist du krank? Geht es dir gut? Ich tue dir nichts, wirklich!"  
Der Hybrid schien ihm nicht zu glauben, zumindest ließ es die Gestik seiner Ohren und Schweif erkennen - seine Augen strahlten auch eine gute Portion Hass und Missgunst aus.  
"...du glaubst mir nicht, huh?", lächelte Corazon schwach.  
"Richtig, du Clown. Du lügst doch! Jetzt spielst du dich nett auf und tust so, als ob du mir helfen wollen würdest, aber sobald ich in deiner Gewalt wäre, würdest du mich doch nur ausliefern! Vergiss es, ich trau euch Menschen nicht! Ihr seid widerlich!", fauchte der Junge und mit einer eleganten Umdrehungen lief er davon, immer weiter in die dunkele Gasse.  
Corazon gaffte ihm nach.

_Clown. Er hat mich Clown genannt!_  
"He-hah?! W-warte! Du Knirps, bleib stehen, ich tu' wirklich nichts!", so schnell wie er reagieren konnte rannte er hinterher.  
Vorteil für ihn: Er war groß, hatte lange Beine und war gesund. Nachteilig für den kleinen Kater, der klein und eindeutig geschwächt war. Doch dafür, dass er scheinbar kränklich war, hatte er einen Affenzahn drauf!  
Trotzdem half es nicht, Donquixote Rosinante war schneller. Er packte das Kind am Kragen seines verdreckten, leicht zerrissenen Umhanges und zog ihn zurück.  
"Hab ich-uah-!" - "Tch!"  
_FLUMP_  
Gerannt, erwischt, gefallen.  
Das zweite Mal an diesem Nachmittag legte er eine wundervolle Landung auf dem weiß bedeckten, kalten Boden. Aber immerhin hatte er den Kleinen erwischt und in fester Gewalt.  
Erschrocken keuchte der Kleine auf. Er atmete schwer. Und doch versuchte er sich aus dem Griff Corazon's zu winden.  
Er trat um sich, wand sich, versuchte zuzubeißen. Seine Kraft verließ ihn jedoch nach einiger Zeit aufgrund seines gesundheitlichen Zustands.  
Corazon selbst wartete bis sich das Kind beruhigte - oder wohl eher seine Kraft ermattete. Als er spürte wie kein Widerstand mehr zu spüren war, richtete er sich langsam auf.  
Er hörte das schwere Japsen des Kleinen.  
Zwar war der Junge mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, doch konnte er die Schweißperlen an der Seite seiner Stirn herunterrinnen sehen.  
"Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, wegzurennen.", flüsterte er leise mit trauriger Stimme.  
_Mitleid._  
Warum nur sorgte er sich so sehr um das Kind? Es war ein unbekanntes, kränkliches, verwahrlostes, wohl verwaistes Kind - nicht mal ein normales Kind. Ein Hybrid. Die Antwort um die Sorge wusste Corazon selbst nicht.  
Langsam ließ er den Kragen los, flüchten würde das Bündel sicherlich nicht. Dachte er.  
Sofort sprang der Hybrid aus seinem Schoß auf, drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit hasserfüllten Augen fixierte er ihn an. Mit ganzer Kraft, so viel er noch aufbringen konnte, feigte er Corazon eine, seine Fingernägel spitz wie Krallen ausgefahren.  
"Fick dich!", ächzte er. Mit Stolpern und Holpern versuchte er erneut zu entkommen.

Corazon blinzelte. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er über seine linke Wange. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus.  
_Wirklich biestig._  
"Ack! Du Göre, mit dem Handeln bringst du dich noch selbst in den Tod! Stopp!", auf allen vieren krabbelnd und stolpernd raffte er sich erneut auf.

_Huff, huff...h-ha..._  
Müde und erschlafft blickte der Kleine nach hinten. Folgte ihm der große Mann noch? Aus der Ferne hörte er ihm hinterherrufen, er solle halten, würde sich in den Tod stürzen, würde er so weitermachen.  
"Dann lauf mir nicht nach", dachte sich der Kleine, "Der Tod ist mir lieber, als in die Hände von euch Menschen zu geraten"  
Er ballte seine kleinen Hände zu Fäuste. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Fisch in dem ganzen Tohuwabohu fallen lassen hat.  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Verdammt", keuchte er.  
Essen war wohl heute nicht mehr drin. All das nur wegen dem Fremden. Dabei hatte er solch einen Hunger. Tage war es her, dass er etwas essen hatte können. Sein Magen knurrte. Er japste auf.  
"Ngh... muss weiter...weiter. Weg. Er ist nah", seine Katzenohren zuckten. Er konnte ihn hören. Er war nah.  
Wild umherschauend suchte er nach einer Abbiegung, ein Versteck - irgendetwas wo er entkommen konnte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
"Verdammt...Nicht..j-jetzt."  
Mit kaum noch Kraft, auf wackelnden Beinen, schritt er weiter, in der Hoffnung ein Versteck zu finden. Weg. Weg von dem Fremden. Weg von den Menschen.  
Seine Vision wurde schwach. Dunkelheit breitete sich aus. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er noch schwach eine Stimme.

_"Ver...da..mmt—"_  
"Kleiner!"  
_Thud_

_Panik. Tumult._

_"Ihr müsst uns helfen! Es muss einen Weg geben, Amber Lead aus dem Körper zu eleminieren- Gebt die Information weiter, dass diese Krankheit nicht ansteckend ist! Wieso gebt ihr diese Information nicht weiter?! Verdammt!"_

_Verzweiflung. Missverständnisse._

_"Schwester, ich kann noch nicht gehen. Lamie liegt im Sterben–"_  
_"Ah–! Lamie! V-verstehe. Nun, dann werden wir dich einfach mit dem nächsten Bus aus der Stadt bringen..."_  
_"Law, du kommst nicht mit?!"_  
_"Lass sie sich von den Soldaten beschützen!"_  
_"Mama und Papa sind beide gestorben, aber sie sagten ich solle weiter leben und das werde ich tun!"_  
_"Law, denk daran, es wird immer jemanden geben, der dir großzügig die Hand reicht. Es gibt keine Hoffnungslosigkeit."_

_Ermordung Unschuldiger._

_"..Nya..gh...Bruder..mein Körper schmerzt so...er wird weiß.." - "Warum ist es so laut draußen?" — Alles wird gut. Papa ist der beste Arzt, er wird eine Lösung finden._

_Schüsse. Schreie._

_"Mutter! Vater...!"—"Die anderen - -Schwester!"_

_Ein Inferno._

_"Das Krankenhaus- ! Lamie!"_

_Zerstörung. Schutt. Asche._

_Blut. Tote. Leichenhaufen. -_

"Nyarghhhh!"

Schweißgebadet riss der Kleine seine Augen auf. Sein Atem ging unkontrolliert, er japste nach Luft. Desorientiert blickte er wild umher. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Wieso lag er in einem kuschelweichem, warmen Bett?!  
Immer mehr Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte war, wie er vor dem großen, fremden Mann geflüchtet war, als er ihn beim Fischklau erwischt hatte. Die Flucht zehrte an seine letzten Kraftreserven - er war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Der Schrei— der Mann!  
"Ah...ah...nein..nya..."  
Seine Lippen bibberten. Schweißperlen rannen seiner Stirn runter. Sein Blick ins nichts fixiert - Augen weit aufgerissen. Schwere Atemausstöße. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so stark, dass sie zu bluten anfing.  
_Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Weg. Fliehen._  
...Er musste weg von hier!  
Er riss die Decke zur Seite und sprang vom Bett. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht - er war zu geschwächt - fiel anschließend auf den harten, kalten Boden.  
Er keuchte erschrocken auf. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen kleinen Körper, doch er konnte sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Er war stark. Dies würde ihn nicht umbringen. Vielmehr wäre es der Mensch, der ihn umbringen würde.  
Mit zitternden Armen stützte er sich auf. Er blickte nach oben. Ein Fenster. Schwer atmend zwang er sich aufrecht. Auf wackeligen Beinen ging er Schritt für Schritt auf seinen Fluchtweg zu.  
Viel zu hoch war das Fenster gebaut. Ein Hocker bräuchte ein Kind, um das Fensterbrett erklimmen zu können.  
Er war ein Kind. Aber kein Menschenkind. Er war ein Hybrid. Eine _Katze_.  
In Sprungposition stellend fixierte er die Kante, wackelte wie eine Katze mit dem Po - bereitete sich auf den Absprung vor - und sprang. Er ergriff die Kante des Fensterbretts, um sich anschließend mit letzter Kraft hochzuziehen.  
Zittrig öffnete er das Fenster. Ein eiskalter Windschlag fegte ihm ins Gesicht, aus Reflex kniff er seine Augen zusammen. Der eiskalte Wind ließ ihn frösteln, was ihn stutzen ließ. Verwundert blinzelte er und schaute auf sich herab.

Er hatte gerade mal ein viel zu großes, weißes Hemd an?! Wo waren seine eigentliche abgenutzte, kaputte Kleidung?! Wo war sein Umhang? Sein T-Shirt? Hose? Schuhe?  
Hatte der Mensch ihn etwa entkleidet und ein Hemd angezogen? Er wollte seine Sachen wieder! Er schnüffelte. Ah. Nicht nur entkleidet - gebadet wurde er scheinbar auch.  
Wieso hat er das getan, falls es dieselbe Person war, die ihm hinterhergerannt war? Der einzige Gedanke der ihm aufkam war, dass er lediglich sein Vertrauen erringen wollte, um ihn anschließend auszuliefern. Zu töten.  
Hass brodelte in ihm auf. Wieder runter zuspringen, um lediglich seine Sachen zu suchen - dafür hatte er keine Zeit.  
Lieber ließ er seine Füße, seinen ganzen Körper erfrieren, als hier zu bleiben. Er blickte hinab. Tief schien es nicht zu sein, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, sich zu verletzen. Und durch den Schnee hätte er auch nochmal eine weichere Landung.

Als er springen wollte, ertönte ein 'klack'-Geräusch. Die Tür ging auf. Seine Ohren zuckten.

"Kleiner, bist du in Ordnung, ich hab einen Schrei gehö-ah! Ahhh! Was tust du da?!"  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Hybrid um - nur um das entsetzte - _besorgte?_ \- Gesicht des Mannes zu erblicken, der ihn in der Gasse erwischt hatte.  
Zum zweiten Male herrschte eine Stille um sie herum. Der Kleine bewegte sich kein Stück. Er starrte den Mann an, seine Ohren seitlich angelegt. Zuckend. Sein Schweif buschig und nach hinten gewölbt.  
Erwischt.  
Corazon war der Erste, der sich fasste. Panisch - _stolpernd_ \- rannte er auf den kleinen Hybriden zu. Erst jetzt kam der Hybrid wieder zu Sinnen. Er fauchte, drehte sich um und sprang.

"Nyargh!?"

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er die Kälte, seine _Freiheit,_ doch dann änderte sich seine Perspektive schlagartig: Plötzlich erblickte er den grau bedeckten Himmel, den Fenstersturz, für einen kurzen Moment gar das Gesicht des Mannes, die Decke des _Zimmers_, die Tür verkehrt herum. Ehe sich der Kleine versah landete er auf dem weichen Bett.

"Ufff!", der Hybrid keuchte erschrocken auf. Weite Augen starrten die Decke an. Ihm war schwindelig. Vorbei. Es war einfach vorbei. Hätte er nicht die Sekunden vergeudet zu gaffen, wäre er jetzt davon. Auf und davon...

Tee köchelte vor sich hin, während Corazon beschäftigt war etwas nährhaftes für den Kleinen zuzubereiten. Zumindest versuchte er es. Wenn er eines konnte, außer ein kompletter Tollpatsch zu sein, war es Essen ungenießbar zu machen oder gar zu verbrennen. Ah - das gehörte wohl mit zur Kategorie der Tollpatschigkeit.  
Summend schnitt er das Gemüse für die Suppe, die er kochen wollte. Zwar hatte er es mit einem Katzenhybriden zu tun, doch wusste er, dass Hybriden ganz normale Mahlzeiten wie Menschen auch zu sich nahmen.  
_"Hmm, als Kind dachte ich immer, Hybriden ernähren sich wie normale Tiere..."_, er griente.  
Ein Aufschrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
"Huh?", er blickte zur Tür raus in den Flur. "Das kam doch...?!" Sofort ließ er alles fallen und liegen und eilte aus der Küche raus, auf zum Schlafzimmer.  
Als er die Tür aufriss und sich vergewissern wollte, was geschehen war, sah er wie der kleine Kater auf der Fensterbank stand, das Fenster offen. Wollte er etwa?!  
"...-ah! Ahhh! Was tust du da?!"  
Corazon sah, wie der Hybrid zusammenfuhr, ihn mit großen Augen anschaute und oh die Gestik seiner animalischen Körperteile...  
Indes realisierte er, was der Kleine wohl vor hatte.  
_"Er will doch nicht etwa in diesem grässlichen Zustand und der leichten Bekleidung abhauen?!"_  
Schnell sprintete er los. In diesem Moment reagierte das Kind und sprang. Zum Glück war Corazon schnell genug gewesen und erfasste ihn noch so gerade am Hemd. Mit halber Kraft zog er ihn zurück und schmiss ihn aufs Bett.

Wütend, zugleich besorgt, stapfte er zum Bett. Er zog den Kleinen am Kragen zu sich hoch. "Spinnst du?! Du kannst doch nicht in diesem Zustand raus! Und erst gar nicht flieh-! Heh-oi?!"  
Er war wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen. Corazon seufzte.  
Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Hybrid ihm noch viele Schwierigkeiten bereiten und in den Wahnsinn treiben würde - sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde?  
Langsam und behutsam legte er ihn zurück auf's Bett und deckte ihn zu. Er betrachtete den Kleinen. Er schien wieder tief und fest zu schlafen, schwere Atemzüge waren zu vernehmen, außerdem konnte man ihm die Schmerzen von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Vorsichtig strich Corazon ihm verschwitzte Haarsträhnen von der Stirn, strich vorsichtig durch sein Haar und für einen kurzen Moment krauelte er ihm am Ohr, woraufhin dieses kurz zuckte und ein leises Schnurren zu vernehmen war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen. Würde dem Kleinen nicht dieses schmerzvollzogene Gesicht zieren sowie die schweren Atemzüge entweichen, sehe er aus als würde er friedlich schlafen.  
Sein Lächeln schwand - Besorgnis überran ihn. Neben seinem starken Fieber und seinen Atemproblemen machten ihm diese weißen Flecken an seinem Körper bedenken. Sie zierten nicht nur teilweise seine animalischen Glieder - nein, auch seinen menschlichen Körper.  
Er hatte nie von einer Krankheit gehört, bei der weiße Flecken den Körper übermannen. Höchstens von roten Punkten: Windpocken - die er selbst als Kind hatte.  
Corazon dachte nach. Entweder, der Kleine hatte Vitiligo ,Weißfleckenkrankheit, oder es war tatsächlich eine Krankheit. Eine Krankheit die vielleicht selten war? Oder neu ausgebrochen ist und noch unbekannt für Ärzte sowie Bevölkerung war?  
_"Wobei..."_, Corazon schaute vom schlafenden Kind raus zum noch immer offen stehenden Fenster, _"Gab es nicht vor etwa zwei Monaten einen Aufruhr in den Nachrichten? Eine Stadt, die voller Infizierten war und isoliert wurde, keine durfte rein, keiner raus?"_ Corazon erhob sich vom Bett und schritt zum Fenster um es zu schließen.  
"Wie war noch gleich der Name der Stadt...?", fragte er sich laut. "Ah...ich sollte eine Verriegelung anbauen, bevor er aufwacht und wieder auf eine dumme Idee kommt. Ah! Aber erst mal einen kalten Waschlappen."

Im Bad füllte er eine kleine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und nahm sich einen kleinen Lappen sowie ein größeres Handtuch. Er würde den Kleinen einmal mit dem Waschlappen säubern und ihm in ein neues Hemd stecken müssen - das jetzige war sicherlich durchgeschwitzt.  
_"...hah..wie hieß bloß diese Stadt? Da war doch was...eine Stadt die es nicht mehr gibt, hmm.."_ Er würde wohl heute Abend oder morgen sich informieren müssen. Und vor allem einen Doktor aufsuchen.  
Zurück zum Hybriden stellte er die Schüssel auf die kleine Kommode, die neben dem Bett stand. Die Decke zur Seite legend, zog er dem Kleinen das verschwitzte Hemd aus und tupfte ihn mit dem feuchten Lappen ab. Ein Seufzer war zu vernehmen. Scheinbar tat es ihm gut.  
Nachdem Corazon ihn einmal komplett abgetupft hat, zog er ihm ein frisches Hemd an und deckte ihn wieder zu, den Waschlappen auf seine Stirn gelegt.  
Das Gesicht vom Hybriden sah entspannter aus als vorher - auch sein Atem ging ein weniger ruhiger.  
Sanft wuschelte er ihm durch sein Haar und legte seine Stirn auf die des anderen. Er schloss seine Augen. Der Waschlappen war feucht und wunderbar kühl. Ein Seufzen entfleuchte seinen Lippen.  
Er hob seinen Kopf leicht und öffnete ein wenig seine Augen, er lächelte das Kind an und strich ihm abermals durch sein schwarzes Haar, ehe er am Katzenohr stoppte und ihn federleicht kraulte.

Wohlfühlen. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl der Zuneigung. Unbewusst, in seinem Schlaf, schnurrte er, realisierte gar nicht, was da durch sein Haar fuhr, an seinem Katzenohr ihm an seiner Lieblingsstelle Zuneigung widmete.  
Zuerst dachte er, er träumte, aber ein Gefühl des Verwirrung beschlich ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn und gab ein murren von sich.  
Langsam öffnete der Hybrid seine Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. Was... _"Oh Gott."_  
"Nya?!"  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
"Nyargh!"  
Corazon war mit seinem Gesicht so nah am den des Kleinen, dass er ihm einen Schrecken einjagte. Aus Schreck verpasste der Kleine Corazon eine.  
"Aua! Was zur Hölle?!—Huh..huuuuh?!" "Nyaaaa!" Mit einem Sprung sprang der Kater Corazon ins Gesicht und biss ihm in seine Nase.  
"Auauaua- verdammt dafür das du - au! - krank bist, bist du ganz schön munter und-ah-ah!- Kampflustig—! Argh, hör au- ah! Aua, mein Gesicht! Jetzt hör schon au -auauau...hör auf zu kratzen verdammt!"  
"Niemals!", er biss und kratzte, kickte mit seinen kurzen Beinen nach dem Großen. Nach einigen Bemühungen gelang es Corazon schließlich den Hybriden von sich zu reißen.  
"Nyargh, lass mich los! Ich kratz' dir die Augen aus, Gott verdammt, lass mich—"  
"Du kleine Kratzbürste, am liebsten würde ich dich aus dem Fenster schmeißen—"

"Fufufufu."

Beide hielten in ihrem Tun inne.  
"Seit wann hältst du denn ein Kätzchen als Haustier, Brüderchen? Und dann auch noch so ein...wildes. Fufufu."  
"Doflamingo- Doffy?"  
"Tche, noch so ein komischer Vogel!", feixte der Hybrid.  
Dort an der Türschwelle stand Corazons Bruder, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Anzug und einem rosafarbenden, federbedeckten Mantel. Er hatte blondes Haar, so wie Corazon und trug eine lila Sonnenbrille.  
Amüsiert über die Szene die man ihm bot, stand der Mann dort entspannt mit verschränkten Armen.

Der Hybrid ignorierte den Eindringling und nutzte die Verwirrung aus. Er biss in Corazon's Handgelenk, welcher vor Schreck und Schmerz japste. Doflamingo's Augenbraue zuckte, seine Mine verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Es gab eines, was er gar nicht mochte: wenn man seinen Bruder Schaden zufügte. Und wenn es nur ein ausgerupftes Haar war. Und wenn es nur von einem Kind kam. Er ließ keinen Schaden an seinen Bruder ohne Rückschlag zu.  
Schnaufend entriss er seinem Bruder den Kater, packte ihn unsanft am Nacken und rüttelte ihn grob, ohne Rücksicht auf den Zustand des Kleinen. Er zog ihn nah an sich ran, sodass sie sich Auge in Auge waren.  
"Weißt du...wenn es eines gibt, was ich so gar nicht leiden kann, dann ist es, wenn jemand meinem kleinen Bruder Schaden zufügt - egal ob Erwachsener oder Kind. Du solltest also aufpassen, was du tust, _Kätzchen_", Doflamingo griente breit und hämisch. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach den Kleinen einfach auf den Boden plumpsen zu lassen, ließ es aber sein. Eine wörtliche Warnung sollte genügen. Stattdessen setzte er ihn langsam auf den Boden ab.  
Der Hybrid knurrte.  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, ob er unter Jemanden besonderen Schutz steht. Ich werde mich wehren, wenn ich es muss. Und ich werde mir ebenfalls meinen Weg hier raus erkämpfen, wenn ich muss. Außerdem kann ich ihn nicht leiden!", fauchte er, machte jedoch keinen Anstand eine Attacke zu wagen. Stattdessen warf er Corazon einen warnenden Blick zu, murmelte etwas unverständliches und hoppte aufs Bett. Er warf beiden Brüdern einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, ehe er unter die Decke krabbelte und die Augen schloss.  
Doflamingo lachte. Corazon seufzte.

Sie saßen in einem kleinen Raum -das Arbeitszimmer von Corazon-, der neben zwei schmalen Bücherregalen, einen Arbeitstisch mit Drehstuhl sowie zwei schwarze Ledersesseln und einen runden Glastisch, nicht weiter sonderlich ausgestattet war. Ein, zwei teure Gemälde zierten noch die dunkele Wand und paar Topf- und Hängepflanzen gestalteten den Raum etwas freundlicher.  
"...Doffy. Du hast diese Flecken sicherlich bemerkt, nicht wahr?", fragte Corazon seinen Bruder, während er ihm ein Glas Wein füllte und anbot. Stumm nahm dieser es dankend an. Er betrachtete es, bis er schließlich daran nippte.  
"Hmmm? Und wenn?", fragte er. Corazon schaute für einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich in das Feuer, welches im Kamin loderte, die einzige Licht- und Wärmequelle in seinem Arbeitszimmer neben einer kleinen Tischlampe.  
Ganz sicher war er sich, dass vor einiger Zeit in den Nachrichten über eine inzwischen nicht mehr existierenden Stadt berichtet wurde, in der es hieß, dass die Stadt voller Infizierten sei mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit und es wohl zu einer Massenermordung kam.  
Doflamingo rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn.  
"Mhm..fufu. Ja, es gab da so einen...Vorfall. Eine Stadt viele Meilen von hier entfernt."  
Corazon verzog seine Mine. Worum er im nächsten Moment bat, tat er nur ungern. Er schluckte, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wein.  
"...Ich bitte dich ungerne darum, denn ich verachte und kann es nicht gut heißen, dass du in _dieser_ Welt tätigt bist, aber...kannst du Informationen über diese vermeintliche Krankheit herausfinden und ob eventuell ein Gegenmittel existiert? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob irgendein Doktor ihm helfen können wird...", Corazon seufzte.  
Er wollte Doflamingo nicht fragen - bitten. Wirklich nicht. Sein Bruder indes fing an breit zu grinsen. Es kam selten vor, dass Corazon ihn bat mit Hilfe seiner Kontakte der Unterwelt etwas zu tun. Nichts verschmähte sein geliebter jüngerer Bruder mehr als dass er _in_ und _mit_ der Unterwelt arbeitete.  
Vielleicht war es Sorge die er verspürte, dass seinem älteren Bruder etwas zustoßen könnte, trotz dass er raffiniert und gewiss nicht dumm oder schlampig war. Oder aber es war die Tatsache, dass Corazon Polizist war. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Glastisch ab.  
"Meinst du, du als Polizist kämest nicht an Informationen ran? Wie auch immer, du scheinst den Jungen ja in dieser kurzen Zeit sehr ans Herz geschlossen zu haben, fufufu. Nun gut, ich werde dir und dem Kleinen helfen. Es wäre in der Tat schade, würde das Kätzchen ins Gras beißen. Er hat einen feurigen Willen. Seine Augen strahlen nur förmlich vor Hass und Verachtung. Gefällt mir, fufufu."  
Missmutig sah Corazon Doflamingo an. Wenn sein Bruder sowas sagte, dann hatte er irgendetwas in Sinn. Und es war zumeist nichts Gutes. Abwehrend hob Doflamingo seine Hände, als hätte er Corazons Gedanken lesen können: "Aber, aber Brüderchen. Ich hab keine böswilligen Gedanken!", sagte er ein einem spielend verletzten Ton, "Aber sag mal...was riecht hier eigentlich so verbrannt?"  
Corazon stutzte. Es roch verbrannt?  
"Huh..? Huh?! Der Herd – die Suppe, ahhhhhhh!"

Er hatte vergessen den Herd abzustellen.

-Erstes Kapitel Ende -

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Über konstruktive Kritik und Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, etc. freue ich mich jederzeit :)

lG  
Gnomi


End file.
